The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the climbing miniature rose class which was originated by me by crossing, as the seed parent, `Irish Beauty`.times.(Galway Bay.times.Sutter's Gold (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 885)) seedling and as pollen parent the rose plant known as `Anna Ford`. Upon recognition of the attributes of this plant within the progeny of the stated cross, it was elected for further testing and observation. Upon recognition that this plant was novel and expressed numerous superior and desirable traits as described below, the plant of this application was assigned an international recognition name of `Chewizz`. This plant has been asexually reproduced by me or under my direction by cuttings and by budding in Washington County, Oreg. Such asexual reproduction has conclusively shown that all distinguishing characteristics of this plant come true to form, are firmly fixed, and are faithfully transmitted through succeeding propagations.
Specimens described below were grown in Washington County, Oreg.